


what am I supposed to do if there's no you?

by moonstar13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, kara ages slower, kara's sad, lena death, met in 1950s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstar13/pseuds/moonstar13
Summary: Kara and Lena have been together forever, but they know that won't last. Soon, Lena's time comes.





	what am I supposed to do if there's no you?

**Author's Note:**

> this was a random idea I had when I was feeling sad. basically, kryptonians age slower than humans so this is what would've happened if they were ever together. it's really short because I wrote it quickly, so sorry.

**December 12th, 1952 - Day 12 of being on Earth**

I walked into the library not expecting anything to come out of it besides (hopefully), a written paper. The desks were all full except for one, right next to the only other girl in the building. I sit down, and started to unpack my bag. The aforementioned girl was working furiously, her pencil scratching the page faster than light. Curious in her studies, I leaned over and took a peek at the paper. It was full of numbers, drawings, and notes. They all used advanced concepts and long words. She looked up at me, and her green eyes pierce right into mine. 

“Hello,” she says. “How are you?” Her stare dares me to respond immediately. 

“Um...I’m…What are you working on, Miss?” I ask. “That seems very advanced.”

“Oh, it’s not for my classes, I come here to think for myself.” She leans closer. “I didn’t come here for M.R.S degree, I came here to change the world.”

Her answer was not what I was expecting. It seemed that she was defying everything that most women stand for, coming to this school for her own future and to take the space of a leading man. My heart skipped a beat.

“What are you here for?” she asks, continuing to write.

I don’t know what to do except lie.

“I came here to see a friend, but she’s not here. Goodbye, it was nice talking to you.” I exclaim, leaving my seat behind.

 

**May 22nd, 2019**

That was the first encounter I ever had with Lena. At that time, I had just come to Earth from Krypton. I wanted to lead a normal life, so I followed my adoptive sister’s lead and enrolled in a university. After that day, I knew I needed to find this “Lady of the Library” again. I soon did, and fortunately the feelings reciprocated. I made her mine on April 3rd, 2001 in the Netherlands of all places. It was the first place to allow our love to be recognized, and Lena and I wanted our binding to be immediate. We said our vows and kissed until dawn. But deep down in my heart, I knew that when Lena said our love would last “until death do us part,” mine would live on even after she was gone. 

And now she is just that. After 18 years of marriage, and a lifetime of love, Lena Luthor has left me. I knew from the day that I learned of my slow aging process that Lena’s death would be hard. I never knew just how much. She was my light, my rock, my love. No one will ever replace her. I will forever remember her laugh. Her smell. Her voice. Her smarts. Her eyes. I wish I could hold her right now and tell her “I love you” one last time.

 

**April 3rd, 2051 - 49 years, 10 months, and 12 days after Lena’s death**

Today is our 50th wedding anniversary. I’m still celebrating it the same way, love. I go to where you lay. I bring potstickers and pizza. Today was always your cheat day, the day that diets or work didn’t matter, only love did. I still carry you in every every breath I take. No one else in my family is around anymore either. You must see me down here and think “She must feel so alone.” But, in contrary, I know I am not. Nights may get hard, and sometimes I might feel that way, but then I remember my family, and most importantly, you. I know that with you, wherever you might be, I am not alone. Next year will be 100 years since I first laid eyes on you, and it has been the best 100 years of my life. Now even my time is coming, and soon I can meet you up there and live with you for 1,000 more. I love you, Lena Luthor, and I always will, even if death do us part.


End file.
